organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
May
This is the article for the Heartless '''May'. If you are looking for her Nobody, see here: Yamx. If you are looking for the whole being, see here: Amy.'' May is spider-like human form Heartless and a member of The Foes, the enemy group of Organization Eternal. Though she doesn't show it at times, she is sadistic and takes pleasure in watching people become weaker and weaker at her expense. She is chipper when things go her way. When that chipper feeling fades, she becomes her usual power hungry self and craves victims to infect. Before The Foes May was created from a maintenance program named Amy. She was originally a normal human form heartless but grew a need for more power. During her search for power in Space Paranoids, she was infected by a virus and incapacitated for several weeks as she fought the virus within herself. May managed to keep her mind in the battle but sadly her body was overtaken and formed anew. She awoke with new abilities and with what she was searching for, power. Soon she put these abilities towards a new objective: finding a way to get out of Space Paranoids and obtain more power from the other worlds. Joining the Foes Personality Weapons and Abilities Weapon Her only weapon is her own claws. They may be small but they can easily cut an opening in someone, which allows her to dissolve and infect them from within. Abilities Space Paranoids In Space Paranoids (or in any computer), she has the ability to possess all things electronic/robotic and destroy them from within. This includes programs but it takes a while to manifest within them (since it's a slow process, she can be removed easily). She has more more power within computers since she could destroy one thing and infect the whole system. She prefers to be actually within the computer when she goes to destroy it since it's easier for her not to be caught in the act and it's harder to take a virus out of a computer. Outside Technology When outside of Space Paranoids (or any computer), she can still possess all electronics/robotics and destroy them. If there's an opening from the outside, she can tamper with a system's hardware and still break it, but this form of attack is only useful when no one is around (because someone will notice a 5'7" spider-like creature walking around). She prefers to destroy it from within and take her time. If can find an opening in someone or in a living being, she can get inside of them and cause them to be sick with a, more or less, deadly virus (ha ha). The infected can recover but it takes a couple days. Virus When in an intense situation and May knows has no chance of winning, her defense mechanisms cause her to start dissolving. From there she finds an opening in her enemy and literally goes inside of them. When inside, she regains as much strength as she can by infecting the body she's in with some form of sickness. Depending on the person she's in, she will either escape when she has enough strength to retreat or stay in said body until she's infected them with a deadly virus. The longer she stays in the body, the more strength and power she receives. The virus may or may not put them in comatose, this depends if the person infected gets treatment or not. If the person does get treatment while she's inside of them there's more of a chance that she'll leave the body and move to a new victim. Fighting May is deadly at close range. If she can pounce on her opponent, she can hold them down with her strong legs and slash the hell out of them with her claws. She is useless from a long range. Relationships Trivia *Even though she refers to herself as a spider, she only has six legs *Only has red lines on her skin when she's in Space Paranoids Gallery Mayreg.jpg|Regular May May.jpg|May's computer form Category:Character Heartless Category:Created by Amy